One Right Price
One Right Price is a game played with two prizes. Gameplay *A model (formerly Janice Pennington) walks out. The model stands in the center to show the host, the contestant and the studio audience the "One Right Price". Then the contestant must decide which prize, the left or the right, has that price. If the contestant chooses the right prize, they win both prizes. Making the wrong choice lost both prizes. History *The game entered the rotation permanently on November 6, 1975 (#1664D). *Occasionally, One Right Price can be played for 2 cars, but most of the time it's played for 2 prizes that were less than $10,000. Sometimes the game can offer 2 trips. On at least one playing, on March 18, 1992 (#8353D), the two trips were revealed each behind two doors. *The game changed 3 times. The dates were on May 17, 1977 (#2382D), March 25, 1983 (#4855D), and the current setup premiered on April 18, 1988 (#6851D). *In the Dennis James nighttime shows, there was a variation of the game, for it was played with three furs. Dennis himself held the one right price and the hidden prices were face down on stands. *2 cars were played on primetime specials. *On May 20, 2015 (#7143K, aired out of order on May 6, originally rescheduled to air on May 5), Danielle Perez, a contestant in a wheelchair that also had no feet, wound up winning a treadmill while playing this game. *On the Summer Beach Party specials aired August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10) and June 21, 2019 (#8805K), One Right Price was renamed "One Righteous Price" and was won on the former episode and lost on the latter episode. *On March 23, 2017 (#7865K, aired out of order on March 31), the College Rivals episode, Warnessa Hightower (Texas) won trips to Lake Tahoe and New Orleans, while David Webb (Oklahoma) was denied. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 55. *One Right Price was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), October 31, 2007 (#4063K), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14), and November 20, 2007 (#4092K, aired out of order on October 25). Gallery Premiere Playing (Original Format, September 16, 1972, #002N) onerightprice1972-1.jpg onerightprice1972-2.jpg onerightprice1972-3.jpg onerightprice1972-4.jpg onerightprice1972-5.jpg onerightprice1972-6.jpg|She picks the second fur coat. onerightprice1972-7.jpg|Unfortunately, it was $5,000. onerightprice1972-8.jpg|The third fur coat had the right price of $3,000. And, the first fur coat was $2,600. onerightprice1972-9.jpg onerightprice1972-10.jpg onerightprice1972-11.jpg 1 Right Price 01.jpg 1 Right Price 02.jpg|Uh-oh, the prices don't match. 1 Right Price 03.jpg 1 Right Price 04.jpg|These prices don't match either. 1 Right Price 05.jpg 1 Right Price 06.jpg|Good news, these prices match. 1 Right Price 07.jpg From December 19, 1975 (#1725D) onerightprice (12-19-1975) 1.jpg onerightprice (12-19-1975) 2.jpg onerightprice (12-19-1975) 3.jpg|She picks the refrigerator. onerightprice (12-19-1975) 4.jpg|She is correct! onerightprice (12-19-1975) 5.jpg|Here's the price of the pinball machine. onerightprice (12-19-1975) 6.jpg One Right Price for a World's Most Expensive Monopoly Set and a Hot Tub (July 1, 1977, #2445D) onerightprice(7-1-1977)1.jpg onerightprice(7-1-1977)2.jpg onerightprice(7-1-1977)3.jpg|She picks the hot tub. onerightprice(7-1-1977)4.jpg|She is correct! onerightprice(7-1-1977)5.jpg onerightprice(7-1-1977)6.jpg One Right Price for a Honda Twinstar Motorcycle and a Pool Table (August 27, 1979, #3361D) onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable1.jpg onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable2.jpg onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable3.jpg|She picks the pool table. onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable5.jpg|Here's the price of the motorcycle. onerightpricehondatwinstarpooltable6.jpg One Right Price for a Catamaran and an Electric Car (September 13, 1980, #300N) onerightpricevehicles1980-1.jpg onerightpricevehicles1980-2.jpg onerightpricevehicles1980-3.jpg onerightpricevehicles1980-4.jpg onerightpricevehicles1980-5.jpg|She picks the Roadrunner Galaxie electric car. onerightpricevehicles1980-6.jpg|She is correct. onerightpricevehicles1980-7.jpg|Here's the price of the catamaran. onerightpricevehicles1980-8.jpg Debut of One Right Price's Third Podiums (March 25, 1983, #4855D) onerightprice(3-25-1983)1.jpg onerightprice(3-25-1983)2.jpg onerightprice(3-25-1983)3.jpg|She picks the brass etagere. onerightprice(3-25-1983)4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightprice(3-25-1983)5.jpg onerightprice(3-25-1983)6.jpg One Right Price for a 1910 Ford Tin Lizzie ½-Scale Replica and a Whirlpool French-Door Refrigerator (September 19, 1983, #5001D) onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge1.jpg onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge2.jpg onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge3.jpg|She picks the Tin Lizzie replica. onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge5.jpg onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge6.jpg onerightpricetinlizzareplicafridge7.jpg From May 25, 1984 (#5345D) onerightprice (5-25-1984) 1.jpg onerightprice (5-25-1984) 2.jpg onerightprice (5-25-1984) 3.jpg|He picks the grandfather clock. onerightprice (5-25-1984) 4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. onerightprice (5-25-1984) 5.jpg onerightprice (5-25-1984) 6.jpg One Right Price for a Fire Engine Bunk Bed and a Dining Set (June 4, 1985, #5862D) onerightpricefiretruckbed1.jpg onerightpricefiretruckbed2.jpg onerightpricefiretruckbed3.jpg|She picks the fire engine bunk bed. onerightpricefiretruckbed4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricefiretruckbed5.jpg onerightpricefiretruckbed6.jpg One Right Price for an Oriental Panel Screen and a 1932 Ford "Little Street Rod" Replica Car (November 11, 1985, #5881D) onerightpricepanelscreencar1.jpg onerightpricepanelscreencar2.jpg onerightpricepanelscreencar3.jpg|He picks the 1932 Ford Replica Car. onerightpricepanelscreencar4.jpg|He is correct! onerightpricepanelscreencar5.jpg onerightpricepanelscreencar6.jpg One Right Price for a Baker's Rack and a 1932 Ford ½-Scale Replica Car (October 29, 1986, #6243D) onerightpricebakersrackcar1.jpg onerightpricebakersrackcar2.jpg onerightpricebakersrackcar3.jpg|He picks the baker's rack. onerightpricebakersrackcar4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. onerightpricebakersrackcar5.jpg onerightpricebakersrackcar6.jpg One Right Price as a Play Along Game (November 3, 1986, #6251D) onerightpriceplayalong1.jpg onerightpriceplayalong2.jpg onerightpriceplayalong3.jpg|She will be playing along with Carol Grace of Charleston, Massachusetts. onerightpriceplayalong4.jpg|She picks the Ariens ride-on mover. onerightpriceplayalong5.jpg|She wins both prizes, and so does Carol Grace! onerightpriceplayalong6.jpg onerightpriceplayalong7.jpg One Right Price for a Rattan Rickshaw and an Oak Cabinet (December 2, 1986, #6292D) onerightpricerickshawcabinet1.jpg onerightpricerickshawcabinet2.jpg onerightpricerickshawcabinet3.jpg|She picks the oak cabinet. onerightpricerickshawcabinet4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricerickshawcabinet5.jpg onerightpricerickshawcabinet6.jpg 1 Right Price 08.jpg 1 Right Price 09.jpg|These prices match too. 1 Right Price 10.jpg|Here's a sample look at the actual retail price of the other prize. One Right Price for a Model J Bunk Bed and a Drum Kit (October 4, 1988, #6972D) onerightpricecarbunkbed1.jpg onerightpricecarbunkbed2.jpg onerightpricecarbunkbed3.jpg|She picks the drum set. onerightpricecarbunkbed4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricecarbunkbed5.jpg onerightpricecarbunkbed6.jpg One Right Price for a Model J Bunk Bed and a Baker's Rack (May 8, 1989, #7271D) onerightpricecarbedbakersrack1.jpg onerightpricecarbedbakersrack2.jpg onerightpricecarbedbakersrack3.jpg|She picks the baker's rack. onerightpricecarbedbakersrack4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricecarbedbakersrack5.jpg onerightpricecarbedbakersrack6.jpg One Right Price for a Leisure Product System Wine Vault and a Water Ventures Aqua Cycle (September 11, 1991, #8093D) onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle1.jpg onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle2.jpg onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle3.jpg|She picks the wine vault. onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle5.jpg onerightpricewinefridgeaquacycle6.jpg One Right Price for a Game Room Gallery Bar Set and a Honda Cub EZ90 Off-Road Bike (January 24, 1992, #8275D) onerightpricebarsethondacub1.jpg onerightpricebarsethondacub2.jpg onerightpricebarsethondacub3.jpg|She picks the bar set. onerightpricebarsethondacub4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricebarsethondacub5.jpg onerightpricebarsethondacub6.jpg One Right Price for a Bradington Young Sofa and a Deluxe Indy Mini Car (May 7, 1993, #8815D) onerightpricesofaindycar1.jpg onerightpricesofaindycar2.jpg onerightpricesofaindycar3.jpg|She picks the indy car. onerightpricesofaindycar4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricesofaindycar5.jpg onerightpricesofaindycar6.jpg Emma's Crazy One Right Price Win (November 18, 1996, #0141K) onerightpriceemma1.jpg onerightpriceemma2.jpg onerightpriceemma3.jpg|She picks the mini indy car. onerightpriceemma4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpriceemma5.jpg onerightpriceemma6.jpg onerightpriceemma7.jpg onerightpriceemma8.jpg onerightpriceemma9.jpg onerightpriceemma10.jpg onerightpriceemma11.jpg A 2-Trip Win on Christmas Eve (December 24, 1998, #0954K) onerightpricechristmaseve1998-1.jpg onerightpricechristmaseve1998-2.jpg onerightpricechristmaseve1998-3.jpg|He picks the trip to Canada. onerightpricechristmaseve1998-4.jpg|He is correct! onerightpricechristmaseve1998-5.jpg onerightpricechristmaseve1998-6.jpg One Right Price for a Honda XR-100 Motorcycle and a Howard Miller Gallery Clock (March 1, 2002, #2085K) onerightpricehondaxr100clock1.jpg onerightpricehondaxr100clock2.jpg onerightpricehondaxr100clock3.jpg|She picks the clock. onerightpricehondaxr100clock4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricehondaxr100clock5.jpg onerightpricehondaxr100clock6.jpg One Right Price for 2 Cars (May 3, 2003, #010SP) onerightprice2cars1.jpg onerightprice2cars2.jpg onerightprice2cars3.jpg|She picks the Pontiac Vibe. onerightprice2cars4.jpg|She is correct! onerightprice2cars5.jpg|The price of the Ford Mustang is $19,770. Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 29, 2007, #4012K) onerightprice (5-29-2007) 1.jpg onerightprice (5-29-2007) 2.jpg onerightprice (5-29-2007) 3.jpg|She picks the day bed. onerightprice (5-29-2007) 4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightprice (5-29-2007) 5.jpg One Right Price for a Dinette Set and a Jumpin' Fantasy Jump Rope Arcade Game (November 12, 2007, #4081K, aired out of order on November 14) onerightpricedinettejumpropegame1.jpg onerightpricedinettejumpropegame2.jpg onerightpricedinettejumpropegame3.jpg|He picks the jump rope game. onerightpricedinettejumpropegame4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. onerightpricedinettejumpropegame5.jpg|He should've picked the dinette. onerightpricedinettejumpropegame6.jpg Shadd Plays One Right Price with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) onerightpricejennymccarthy1.jpg onerightpricejennymccarthy2.jpg onerightpricejennymccarthy3.jpg onerightpricejennymccarthy4.jpg|He picks the trip to Aspen. onerightpricejennymccarthy5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. onerightpricejennymccarthy6.jpg onerightpricejennymccarthy7.jpg onerightpricejennymccarthy8.jpg First Loss of Season 42 (January 7, 2014, #6562K, aired out of order on January 6) onerightpricefirstseason42loss1.jpg onerightpricefirstseason42loss2.jpg onerightpricefirstseason42loss3.jpg|She picks the designer accessories. onerightpricefirstseason42loss4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricefirstseason42loss5.jpg|She should've picked the computer. onerightpricefirstseason42loss6.jpg onerightpricefirstseason42loss7.jpg From December 29, 2014 (#6941K) onerightprice1.png|You don't see this happen a lot when there are only 2 models on the show. They both have to hold the price together. onerightprice2.png|Unfortunately, the contestant lost both prizes. onerightprice3.png|The One Right Price was on the right side. Contestant in a Wheelchair Wins a Treadmill (May 20, 2015, #7143K, aired out of order on May 6, originally rescheduled to air on May 5) onerightprice (5-5-2015) 1.jpg onerightprice (5-5-2015) 2.jpg onerightprice (5-5-2015) 3.jpg|She picks the sauna. onerightprice (5-5-2015) 4.jpg|She is correct! onerightprice (5-5-2015) 5.jpg|Here's the price of the treadmill that a handicapped contestant had won. Treadmill.png|Here is proof that a contestant in a wheelchair had won a treadmill. One Righteous Price 2015 (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) onerighteousprice1.png onerighteousprice3.jpg onerighteousprice4.jpg|She picks the scooters. onerighteousprice2.png|She is correct! onerighteousprice5.jpg|Here's the price of the beach accessories. onerighteousprice6.jpg From the 2015 National Breast Cancer Awareness Month Special (October 1, 2015, #7224K) onerightprice (10-1-2015) 1.jpg onerightprice (10-1-2015) 2.jpg onerightprice (10-1-2015) 3.jpg|She picks the designer shoes. onerightprice (10-1-2015) 4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightprice (10-1-2015) 5.jpg|She should have picked the HDTV. Tracie Plays One Right Price with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out of order on February 20) onerightpricejackblack1.jpg onerightpricejackblack2.jpg onerightpricejackblack3.jpg onerightpricejackblack4.jpg|She picks the trip to Nashville. onerightpricejackblack5.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricejackblack6.jpg onerightpricejackblack7.jpg From November 21, 2017 (#8102K) 1rightprice2017.png onerightprice (11-21-2017) 1.jpg onerightprice (11-21-2017) 2.jpg|She picks the refrigerator. onerightprice (11-21-2017) 3.jpg|She is correct! onerightprice (11-21-2017) 4.jpg|This is the price of the HDTV. onerightprice (11-21-2017) 5.jpg One Right Price for a Genuine Buddy 125 Motorscooter and a Set of Balencia Handbags (June 21, 2018, #8394K) onerighteousprice2018-1.jpg onerighteousprice2018-2.jpg onerighteousprice2018-3.jpg|She picks the designer handbags. onerighteousprice2018-4.jpg|She is correct! onerighteousprice2018-5.jpg onerighteousprice2018-6.jpg onerighteousprice2018-7.jpg onerighteousprice2018-8.jpg One Right Price for an LG 86" 4K TV and a Cal Flame Outdoor Kitchen Island (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) dreamcaronerightprice1.jpg dreamcaronerightprice2.jpg dreamcaronerightprice3.jpg|He picks the LG 86" 4K TV. dreamcaronerightprice4.jpg|He is correct! dreamcaronerightprice5.jpg dreamcaronerightprice6.jpg One Right Price for an LG 65" 4K TV and Gucci His & Hers Accessories (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegeonerightprice1.jpg collegeonerightprice2.jpg collegeonerightprice3.jpg|He picks the Gucci clothing. collegeonerightprice4.jpg|Unfortunately, he chose wrong. collegeonerightprice5.jpg collegeonerightprice6.jpg One Right Price With 2 Male Models (April 25, 2019, #8724K, aired out of order on April 18) onerightprice(4-18-2019)1.jpg onerightprice(4-18-2019)2.jpg onerightprice(4-18-2019)3.jpg|She picks the washer & dryer. onerightprice(4-18-2019)4.jpg|She chose correctly! onerightprice(4-18-2019)5.jpg onerightprice(4-18-2019)6.jpg One Righteous Price 2019 (June 21, 2019, #8805K) onerighteousprice2019-1.jpg onerighteousprice2019-2.jpg onerighteousprice2019-3.jpg|She picks the Burberry accessories. onerighteousprice2019-4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerighteousprice2019-5.jpg onerighteousprice2019-6.jpg First Win of Season 48 (October 30, 2019, #8873K) onerightpricefirstseason48win1.jpg onerightpricefirstseason48win2.jpg onerightpricefirstseason48win3.jpg|She picks the trip to Charleston. onerightpricefirstseason48win4.jpg|She is correct! onerightpricefirstseason48win5.jpg onerightpricefirstseason48win6.jpg onerightpricefirstseason48win7.jpg One Right Price for a Kymco Mongoose 270 Euro ATV and a Steam Shower (December 19, 2019, #8944K, aired out of order on December 18) onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower1.jpg onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower2.jpg onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower3.jpg|He picks the Kymco Mongoose 270 Euro ATV. onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower4.jpg|He is correct! onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower5.jpg onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower6.jpg onerightpricekymcoatvsteamshower7.jpg One Right Price for a Tuxedo & Evening Gown Set, a 3pc Bar Set, and $9,000 in Cash (December 31, 2019, #8962K) onerightpricetuxedogownbarset1.jpg onerightpricetuxedogownbarset2.jpg onerightpricetuxedogownbarset3.jpg|He picks the bar set. onerightpricetuxedogownbarset4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. onerightpricetuxedogownbarset5.jpg onerightpricetuxedogownbarset6.jpg onerightpricetuxedogownbarset7.jpg One Right Price With Diplo (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out of order on January 23) onerightpricediplo1.jpg onerightpricediplo2.jpg onerightpricediplo3.jpg|She picks the trip to Atlanta. onerightpricediplo4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. onerightpricediplo5.jpg onerightpricediplo6.jpg Artwork One.png 1rightpricelogo.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"O" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:"One" Pricing Games